Sephiro Fiore
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Luego de seis años lejos de Tomoeda, Sakura decide volver. Nadie sabe qué ha ocurrido con ella en el tiempo que ella estuvo lejos y ella tampoco parece querer contarlo. Cuando un nuevo enemigo surge, Eriol y Syaoran se ven obligados en ir en su búsqueda, lo que nadie se imaginaba, era que Sakura ocultaba un doloroso secreto que ni Kero ni Yue estaban dispuestos a revelar.


Prologo

.

.

.

.

.

Los arboles se alzaban con su belleza usual, rodeando con gracia cada esquina de las casas y parques de la ciudad Tomoeda.

-Me maravilla estar de vuelta –pronuncio una melodiosa voz, con la suavidad de una seda y la alegría de las campanillas en noche buena. Sus ojos amatistas, siempre amables, observaban con amor a su madre, quien la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Tomoyo sonrió, dejándose abrazar.

-No es para menos –dijo Sonomi muy alegre, dando saltitos alrededor de la pelinegra, quien parecía ligeramente preocupada por algo.

-¿No ha venido Sakura? –cuestiono, mientras observaba como Sonomi se ponía extrañamente seria.

-Sakura se fue de Tomoeda hace casi seis años y ninguno de sus familiares ha vuelto a tener noticias suyas –respondió la mujer notablemente entristecida, mientras que Tomoyo extrañada, observaba.

-¿A dónde fue? –pregunto la amatista de nuevo

Sonomi levanto la vista, clavándola en su hermosa hija.

-Según se, un colegio muy prestigiado invito a Sakura a unirse y ella acepto sin más. En un inicio parecía muy reacia a irse, pero luego de buenas a primeras Fujitaka me dijo que ella tomo la decisión de asistir –informo la mujer, sentándose en el sillón de cuero blanco junto a Tomoyo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Sakura nunca intento comunicarse? –pregunto Tomoyo cada vez desconcertada con la actitud de su amiga.

-En un inicio lo hacía, pero todo comenzó hace más o menos cuatro años. Sucedió lo mismo que con su decisión de irse, de un momento a otro dejo de comunicarse, la última carta que la familia Kinomoto recibió de ella decía que no se preocuparan, que lo más seguro es que ella estaría muy ajetreada con sus actividades diarias, pero que se encontraba bien –la mayor de las Daidouji cerro momentáneamente sus ojos, mientras Tomoyo meditaba las posibles causas del extraño comportamiento.

-Debe estar en problemas –susurro la chica, observando su inseparable anillo de oro, cortesía de Sakura.

-Ella estaba muy dolida, puesto que tú ya te habías ido a Francia y sus demás amigos recibieron becas en otros ámbitos fuera del país. –dijo Sonomi, sobresaltando a Tomoyo. –Por lo tanto ella se quedo sola –una ligera sonrisa curvo los labios de la mujer, mientras que su hija comenzaba a sentirse culpable.

.

.

.

.

.

La nieve caía con gracia sobre el suelo helado que comenzaba a distinguirse blanco, mientras que el aliento lo sentía cálido contra el frio viento que cruzaba todo su cuerpo.

-Muero de frio –se quejo, abrigándose lo más posible con la bufanda celeste que colgaba de su delicado cuello. Su cabello castaño platino recogido en una coleta muy alta, rozaba sus rodillas y los mechones a cada lado de su rostro acariciaban sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Debiste haber triado contigo un abrigo más grande, Sakura –repuso Kero, asomando su cara por entre los bolsillos de la chica.

Sakura estornudo antes de poder responderle a Kero, quien preocupado intentaba calentarle un poco las mejillas, frotando sus graciosas patitas.

-Gracias Kero –una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras muchos jóvenes se detenían a contemplarla, pues no era para menos. Sakura poseía unos grandes y encantadores ojos verde jade, una piel bastante blanca y un cabello castaño platino muy largo, era delgada y un tanto alta, además de poseer una belleza tanto exterior como interior, poseía una extraña aura de elegancia y misterio, atrayente para muchos.

-No hay de que Sakurita –respondió el pequeño ser, regresando al bolsillo del abrigo, siempre alerta. -¿No se nos hace ya tarde?

La chica asintió distraídamente, comenzando a caminar hacia el aeropuerto.

-Parece ser que no nos han notado, Sakura –dijo Kero, observando en todas direcciones.

-No, pero si nos quedamos tanto tiempo aquí lo harán –la castaña frunció fastidiada el ceño, apresurando su marcha. –Hay que llegar pronto a Tomoeda –gruño para sí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mansión Li se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa, algo muy relajador para Eriol y Syaoran, quienes entrenaban arduamente en el jardín, perfectamente cuidado.

-¿Hoy mismo partiremos? –pregunto el guapo peli azul, quien con el tiempo había adquirido un toque de suavidad en su aun misteriosa mirada. Era bastante alto y tenía una piel demasiado pálida.

Syaoran asintió, mientras se apartaba el cabello castaño del rostro, observando con sus orbes ambarinas la sonrisa burlona de Hiraguizawa. Syaoran igualaba la estatura de Eriol, su piel era un tanto más tostada que la del mago y seguía conservando aquella seriedad y frialdad que cuando niño.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –pregunto el muchacho molesto por las pesadas bromas de su amigo.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-Me muero de ganas de ver que tanto ha cambiado la pequeña Sakura –respondió con simpleza –Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que ella es muy débil –su sonrisa se borro al tocar ese tema.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-No es algo que me deba preocupar –sentencio molesto, dejando caer al suelo una espada de madera, alejándose del peli azul.

Eriol suspiro.

-Algo me dice que Sakura está metida en problemas –el chico sintió como Spi y Nakuru se acercaban.

-Quien sabe, solo espero que ella no esté en las mismas que nosotros –comento Spi, colocándose en el hombro de su amo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sakura corría asustada por el espeso bosque que la rodeaba, las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y su respiración desacompasada aspiraba con esfuerzo el helado viento de Diciembre. La nieve que cubría ramas y raíces le dificultaba la rápida huida. Sus piernas cansadas no fueron capaces de sostenerla cuando ella tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo dolorosamente._

_Fue solo en ese momento en el que la pequeña de once o doce años se percato de las heridas que surcaban su cuerpo manchado en sangre. Asustada, adolorida, helada, solo pudo abrazarse a sí misma en busca de consuelo y calor. El silencio que reinaba en el lugar fue roto por pisadas y la visión de la blanca nieve se distorsiono cuando noto aquella sombra alzándose sobre ella…._

-¡Despierta Sakura! –chillo Kero lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando despertar a la castaña que lloraba a mares.

La muchacha aturdida se sentó en la blanda cama, sintiendo como el miedo volvía a invadirla de nuevo.

-Kero –sollozo, haciéndose ovillo, ante la preocupada mirada del guardián.

-Sakurita –repitió el león, apoyando su afelpada patita en la cabeza de la joven. –No estás sola –Kero señalo al libro de las cartas que brillaba sobre su cómoda.

-Lo sé, pero en aquel momento me sentía sumamente desprotegida –una lágrima resbalo hasta su mentón, pero fue removida rápidamente por Kero.

-Todo estará bien, ¿no es eso lo que tú solías decir?

-Si, anteriormente lo decía y espero tener la fuerza suficiente para poder decirlo nuevamente en el futuro –Sakura se seco el rastro de las lágrimas con la cobija del hotel en donde se había hospedado nada más llegar a Tomoeda.

-Vamos pequeña, ¿no estabas emocionada por llegar a Tomoeda y poder ver a Yue? –pregunto Kero, animándola al instante.

-Si, es verdad –la chica se levanto de la cama, mientras que en el aeropuerto, un grupo de jóvenes descendían del avión, observando con melancolía la ciudad que los había acompañado en sus aventuras de magia.

-Ya estamos aquí –pronuncio Syaoran, soltando un largo suspiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara…_


End file.
